wherewoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Background story
Over the generations, conflicts are only getting worse. The ancestors of our ancestors were already killing each other for reasons we have forgotten since hundreds of years. Yet the conflict has never stopped, or at least it never really stopped. There was a very short period during which the conflict stopped, yes, a period during which a strange calm, an enforced peace, causing hatred and resentment deeper still, were imposed to the people by the will of one man. This man, or rather this Nervian was called Hel Karn and to understand how he managed to impose his will over the Red Kingdoms it is necessary to trace back to the known origins of Nervians. Within living memory, there is no time when Nervians did not exist. They seem older than the earth itself and the mystery of their true origin is likely to remain unsolved despite numerous attempts by various historians. They once agreed they were here long before us, but they most likely gave that information inadvertently. The Nervians always live separately from each other, meeting on very rare occasions. They are traveling alone, using their powerful magic to protect themselves and never take part in political or other forms of struggles. It seems that their only goal in their existence is to collect gold and silver, therefore they have proven to be extraordinary merchants. They then consume the precious ores collected; chewing them like one would eat a piece of bread. Yes, you heard right, they eat gold and silver. It remains unclear how their body can absorb these but it seems that this "food" is the foundation of their longevity and power. Hel Karn was a particular Nervian in that he had managed to gather a few of his kind under his command. A small group for sure, but it was and still is the unique instance in history. Indeed, he had a very special charisma, almost irresistible, just like witchcraft. At first he contented himself with sending his companions all around the world to collect gold and silver for his benefit, but whatever quantity they would bring back to him, he was never satisfied. When he had eaten what was to be a mountain of gold and silver, Hel Karn decided it was time to satisfy his insatiable hunger. At that time, the Red Kingdoms were in a state of total war. The Tower, led by Dwarves, Validurians and Ancients, had come down from the mountains and was defending the Fool’s Canyon against any invader while they pillaged and ravaged everything that was farther East. The Circle, composed of Orcs, Redicis and Durathis was assaulting enemies’ camps at night from the edge of their forest, exhausting the enemy soldiers who could never sleep. Finally, the Alliance, consisting of Humans, Elves and Mirgens, went deeper and deeper into the territories of their opponents gradually hogging the smallest land parcels, building huge fortresses to protect every inch they managed to take ownership of. The landscape was torn, covered of dead bodies and buildings burnt to ashes. From North to South, the people were victim of famine while armed troops were running at the front. As usual, the conflict was mired. That's when Hel Karn appeared in the open. Helped by his friends, he made use of a magic unequaled up to now. Helped by lightning and fire he wiped out entire armies on his own. When calm settled on the battlefield and only the groans of the dying were heard still, he invited the leaders of each kingdom to come and meet him. Forced into submission to his omnipotence, each and everyone went to meet him. Until then, no one really knew what to expect, it was the first time a Nervian mingled political problems and war moreover! Finally, the meeting between the various commanders took place, everyone expected the interview to be hectic and last for days, but it actually was very brief. Hel Karn demanded that the center of the lands should be entrusted to him immediately and without restriction. He would keep the lands that would be absolutely neutral to any conflict. Now the factions should deal with him and with him only for trade. Having no alternative in terms of power, all the commanders bent to his will, marking the birth of the Core, at the heart of the continent. Conflicts instantly ceased and everyone returned home to lick his wounds and brood his revenge. Despite the general dissatisfaction and hatred that almost everyone had for Hel Karn, he succeed in maintaining rules strictly and if new conflicts started he made sure to immediately punish anyone responsible. The Core became a rich trade ground in which Hel Karn received a fee for each trade made. Several decades passed during the reign of Hel Karn. Since the inter-factional exchanges were forced to operate in the Core, gold and silver piled at his feet so quickly that even he was unable to consume everything, therefore stacking huge wealth in caves and cellars, fueling even more hatred and jealousy on the part of his rivals, evidence that his plan had worked perfectly. And that's probably what caused his loss. No one really knows what happened to Hel Karn. Some say he was murdered by some assassin sent by the Red Kingdoms. Others claim that he was killed by his companions, jealous of his power. Others say that he had become so powerful that his body was dissolved in the universe, reaching the final stage of evolution. Whoever is right or wrong, Hel Karn is gone. That was two years ago. It took a while for the news to spread, the early companions of Hel Karn tried to keep a stranglehold on the Core, but the situation gradually eluded them, they had neither the reputation nor the strength of Hel Karn and others took the reins of power in the Core. A guild of influential merchants from around the world set up to rule the Core. Now that all the kingdoms had become accustomed to this system, it was possible, they thought, to maintain it neutral land and make profit. If their first days, say their first months, were successful, the situation deteriorated quickly to lead us to the present day. The Core was once a rich and neutral land but now it is nothing but a misshapen ground with heap of broken bones, blood, mud and ashes. The Tower, the Circle and the Alliance took arms to engage incessant battles again. Men and women are mobilized for the war effort while everyone tries to conquer enemy territory and capture legendary hidden treasures in the darkest recesses of the Core.